1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for call handling, and more particularly to language variation guided operator selection.
2. Discussion of Background Art
Automated call handling systems, such as Interactive Voice Response (IVR) systems, using Automatic Speech Recognition (ASR) and Text-to-speech (TTS) software are increasingly important tools for providing information and services in a more cost efficient manner. IVR systems are typically hosted by a server that includes an array of Digital Signal Processors (DSPs), and enable users to interact with corporate databases and services over a telephone using a combination of voice utterances and telephone button presses. IVR systems are particularly cost effective when a large number of users require data or services that are very similar in nature and thus can be handled in an automated manner, often providing a substantial cost savings due to a need for fewer human operators.
In an ideal situation, an IVR system would be able to automatically guide a user through an entire transaction using only predefined dialogs, without any human interference. In reality, speech recognition technology is still limited in some ways and so users still need to be connected to human operators. Such operators, however, can find understanding the user just as difficult. This may be especially true in countries with a significant language, dialect, or accent diversity. Such user language variations often present such a significant challenge to telephone operators, that it may have an adverse effect on the call center's effectiveness and cost efficiency.
Call center effectiveness is affected if the user becomes frustrated at having to repeat or rephrase often. Sometimes the user can feel insulted if believing that they can fluently speak the language, the human operator still can not understand them. This is an example of language-understanding mismatch that can have a negative business impact.
Call center cost efficiency is affected if transactions take longer to finish due to language difficulties thereby requiring more resources such as higher phone bills and a greater number of voice operators that must be hired to keep call waiting times below a predetermined level.
In response to the concerns discussed above, what is needed is a system and method for operator selection that overcomes the problems of the prior art.